Talk:Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4/@comment-27123099-20190520174011
Well, I managed to do what I set out to do, win the Chiron Sport with all 3's and no skips! As virtually everyone else here has stated, 7.2 is the paywall. Without it, you could easily finish with fewer upgrades no problem. Really wish SE's would be more consistent with the difficulty within Stages, but it is what it is. I raced the entirety of Stage 7 with BA Low, TC Off, Steering Low, Tilt A. So, it's definitely doable. As far as my skill level, I'm typically a high-to-middle Group C racer in WTTT (occasionally being stuck in Group D), and I generally have cars upgraded to LTS-levels (all 3's or the like). So, considering that's top 5% for group C, I guess I'd be classified as well above average, but I don't feel like I am, especially when I see how much time I give up to the Group A and B racers. As far as each tier for Stage 7 in this event, here's how I saw them (most emphasis on 7.2 of course). 7.1 - I frankly don't recall how many attempts this tier took me, but I don't think it was many. I completed it about 18hrs ago and I didn't take notes or anything. I know that I didn't really find it that difficult. I'm quickly learning the Bugatti course and BA Low helps to keep from missing unexpected corners. 7.2 - Here's where I spent most of my time, but in the end, I only ended up spending about an hour straight before I managed to get the win. Less would have been nice, but I was prepared for more based on the comments from others. I started out by just giving it a go and seeing where I stood. I think on my first attempt, I finished out in 4th, but I didn't feel like I couldn't win with more tries. So, I just kept going, getting a little better each time, restoring as needed to keep from servicing. Little by little I'd get a little closer to 3rd place. I saw basically the same cars in the same places each run so I was able to tell when I was making progress by where I ran into certain cars. It seemed to me like that 3rd place position was really the tough one. Once I was able to get into 3rd place, it only took me a few more attempts before I got to 1st and was able to win. I typically found myself in 3rd place where there were 5 cars left, to give you some idea of timing. This gave a decent amount of time to catch the 2nd and 1st place cars. On my winning attempt, I passed to get into 1st place with nearly 20sec of time left. I was really surprised how quickly I caught 1st after getting into 2nd, they weren't that far apart. I was concerned about being able to hold the lead though as I know the bots tend to get aggressive towards the end and try to push you off track if they're close. So, I returned the favor, brought the 2nd place car up, spun him out then cruised to victory! 7.3 - I should have beat this one on my first attempt, but in my excitement over just passing 7.2, I guess I missed that damage was not allowed in 7.3 and I tapped the bot passing into 1st place and failed right there. It ended up taking me several more attempts to beat 7.3 after that, but I wasn't worried about it because the difficulty was dramatically lower than for 7.2. Just had to make sure not to hit other bots (not hit hard anyway, I definitely did tap some), and not go off-track. Speed is not the problem at all on 7.3 with all 3's, you'll easily catch every bot with time to spare. Just have to make sure to make clean passes. 7.4 - Barely even worth mentioning. I completed this one with a totally unserviced car and beat it on my 1st attempt. It felt to me that I got the green banner after the first car was eliminated. But, since there were only 4 cars, maybe it just felt that quick? I was easily gaining space in the curves and slowly losing space on longer straights. But, nothing that concerned me. As long as I raced clean, I stayed in the lead easily. To sum up, 7.2 is the killer for sure. If the difficulty for Stage 7 was closer to the rest of Stage 7, I could have easily beat it with maybe only a couple of GC upgrades instead of all 3's. But, since that doesn't satisfy FM's GC demands, we have a difficult 7.2 instead. Frustrating, but we're all used to it at this point. Best of Luck to those still trying. Just know that it's definitely winnable with all 3's and BA Low, you just have to keep learning the course and make clean passes to keep up momentum.